1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS).
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus can be used to display images and can include a display substrate in which pixels are arranged. The display apparatus can be utilized in various electronic appliances such as a television set, a monitor, a mobile phone, and a notebook computer. The display apparatus can also display images corresponding to data processed in mobile information processors used in the electronic appliances.
In order to improve mobility of mobile information processors, recently various studies have been performed. For example, one of the recent studies has shown that a MEMS can be realized by integrating mechanical parts (e.g., sensor, actuator) on a substrate. The MEMS can be used to improve certain functions of the mobile information processors, thereby improving the mobility of the mobile information processors. In addition, since the MEMS can be manufactured using conventional semiconductor and LCD manufacturing technology, the MEMS can be utilized in various electronic appliances and devices.